Arreglalo
by AnataYume
Summary: Es la historia de como Pansy casi logra que Harry rompa con Draco y lograra evitarlo
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este genero por favor no leas más. los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

* * *

**17 de septiembre**

Harry y Pansy se encontraron en algún pasillo del quinto piso, a ocultas de los ojos y oídos de los curiosos

– Está bien Potter, tú quieres a Draco, lo acepto, pero ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer por él?

– No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres Parkinson?

– Draco ha sacrificado mucho por ti Potter, amigos, familia, riqueza, poder, hasta su vida está en peligro por ti, ¿y tú qué has hecho por él? NADA, solo dejas que Draco lo sacrifique todo, incluso sus sueños y deseos son dejados de lado por ti

Cada palabra de la chica era apoyada por los leves empujones que le daba a Harry con el dedo índice, presionándolo contra la pared, dejando que Harry se deslizara contra el muro al escuchar las últimas palabras de ella, incapaz de responder algo, hasta que sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Draco llegó en ese momento, agitado, como si hubiera corrido hasta encontrarlos

– Pansy? Harry? … demonios Pansy te dije que no te metieras en esto – dijo mirándola furioso, luego volteo hacia Harry inclinándose para hablarle, como si de un niño se tratara, sujetándolo del rostro – Harry no le hagas caso, ella no sabe de lo que habla… Harry? Harry mírame!... Harry por favor escúchame… todo lo que ella te diga, no importa, mírame a mí, créeme mi ¿sí?... Harry? León?... – al no tener respuesta por su parte volteo furioso hacia ella – maldición Pansy ¿qué le dijiste a Harry? – todavía sujetándolo

– Solo la verdad Draco… Potter respóndeme. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a perder por Draco?...

Harry se soltó del agarre sin decir, ni mirar a nadie y simplemente se levando del suelo, ya calmado miro a Pansy y Draco – así que ese es el problema ¿no? – se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible desapareciendo ante la mirada de los otros

– Pansy si pierdo a Harry te hago responsable – y salió corriendo en busca de Harry

* * *

Es mi primera historia y espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este genero por favor no leas más. los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

* * *

**24 de septiembre**

Sentados en el comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin

- Maldición, maldición, maldita y entrometida Pansy

- Draco tienes que comer… aún no arreglan nada?

- No he podido ni verlo… apenas terminan las clases simplemente desaparece… Blaise ¿qué voy a hacer?

- No crees que con algo de tiempo puedan solucionarlo?

- TIEMPO? Tiempo para qué?... tarde más de medio año en lograr que me hable sin que piense que tengo malas intenciones, meses en lograr que confíe en mí y ser su amigo, no estamos juntos ni una semana… y ahora, gracias a Pansy él piensa que lo he utilizado… para qué le voy a dar tiempo?, para qué confirme sus sospechas?, para qué se dé cuenta que no le convengo?, para qué deje de gustarle? Maldición, si no lo soluciono va a pensar que es cierto… demonios Pansy en qué estabas pensando?

- Yo solo hice lo que considere mejor para ti, tú has hecho mucho por Potter, pero yo no veo que él haga algo por ti.

- Muy bien Pansy, tú y solo tú te metiste en algo que no sabes, ni te correspondía, si hasta fin de mes no logro solucionar las cosas con Harry, tú, que tan segura estás de tus acciones, lo arreglaras todo, porque yo no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra si pierdo a Harry… permiso Blaise, Theo.

* * *

el segundo capitulo, si les gusto, porfavor comenten


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTA_**: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

* * *

**Intentos Fallidos**

Primer intento: 27 de septiembre – algún pasillo del segundo piso

- Harry escúchame… por favor

- Estoy tarde a clases Malfloy

- Harry… Harry no corras… RAYOS!

Segundo intento: 29 de septiembre – al salir de clases

- Potter, Potter escúchame, tenemos que… maldición, otra vez escapó

Tercer intento: 30 de septiembre – final de clases de transformaciones

- Potter… diablos ¿dónde se metió?... Weslay ¿dónde está Potter?

- No lo vas a encontrar Malfloy, ya debe estar en los dormitorios

- A qué te refieres Granger?

- A estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo, no habla y no escucha a nadie, simplemente se encierra ahí, no ha asistido a las practicas y presenta todas las tareas, pero siempre está ausente, no estamos seguros si come o no, ahora solo lo vemos cuando duerme, ¿qué le hiciste?

- Los primeros días deambulaba por la sala común pero cuando alguien te mencionaba… el simplemente, perdía el control, quisimos saber qué pasó y Harry… él solo estalló; su magia se desbordó por todos lados y nos golpeó a todos, desde ese día nos evita… no creo que deba decirte esto, pero cada vez que te encuentras con Harry, él… mira Malfloy... yo sé que no te odia y por lo general, él no es rencoroso, sé que lo estas buscando para aclarar las cosas, pero no sé qué pasa por su cabeza y hasta que no se aclare el problema lo mejor sería que lo dejes en paz

- Y cómo se supone que se van a aclarar las cosas si no hablo con él?

- Escríbele, yo te aseguro que si eres honesto con él, te perdonara… mírame a mí, a pesar de las burradas por las que peleamos sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, solo ten paciencia, ha pasado por tantas cosas que le cuesta poder confiar

- Si, gracias, entonces lo seguiré intentando. Adiós Granger, Weslay, me retiro

- Malfloy no te deprimas si al principio no lee tus cartas, con el tiempo lo hará

* * *

Muchas gracias por añadirme y leer mi historia, es la primera asi que si olvido algo o cometo algun error, no duden en decirmelo... muchas gracias ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTA**_: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo simplemente los tome prestados.

* * *

**Reflexiones **

- Cómo te fue Draco? Te retrasaste bastante después de transformaciones

- Nada, Harry no va a hablar conmigo, estuve conversando con Weasley y Granger y me contaron que Harry se encierra en su habitación y que no me escuchará hasta que se solucione el problema que Pansy causo…

- Y te vas a rendir? Qué vas a hacer?

- Blaise no lo he visto en dos semanas, no veo nada más que su espalda alejándose de mí, yo no sé qué hacer ni que decir para que me perdone, siento que lo estoy perdiendo y si no soluciono esto pronto, cuando lo haga tal vez sea demasiado tarde… me voy a dormir nos vemos Theo, Blaise. ADIOS PANSY – Draco salió de ahí dejando a todos

- Draco me dijo adiós?... es qué realmente dejará de hablarme?

- Pansy creo que Draco ya se resigno, lo único que te queda es que hables con Potter y solucionarlo

- Entiéndelo Pansy, Harry Potter empezó a ver al Draco que nosotros conocemos, hasta antes de eso Draco y Potter eran rivales, enemigos, y viene alguien y le exige que responda a Draco y sus deseos, tú también volverías a desconfiar. Draco ni siquiera nos presento a Potter ¿con qué derecho fuiste a exigirle algo? Draco literalmente empezó sobre hielo muy frágil, yendo paso a paso con Potter, sus avances eran tan lentos que una tortuga llegaría más rápido…

- Y tú eras consciente de eso Pansy ¿por qué hiciste eso Pansy?

- Chicos yo sé que me equivoque y lo arruine y no tengo como solucionarlo, yo también intente contactar con Potter, pero siempre huye, mis notas regresan quemadas o cerradas. Él no va a hablar conmigo, yo solo quería que apoye a Draco como él lo hizo, no es justo que Draco rechace la universidad por seguir a Potter

- Créeme Pansy, nosotros tampoco estamos muy felices, después de todo lo que estudio para ser aceptado en esa universidad muggle y hasta fue becado; pero no creo que Potter le haya pedido a Draco que lo deje todo por irse con él, eso es decisión de Draco, hasta podría apostar que Potter no sabe nada de eso

- Cierto, cuando le dije lo de Draco, parecía sorprendido. Pero entonces ¿qué hago?

- Draco dijo que estuvo hablando con los amigos de Potter

- Pero también dijo que él no los escuchaba

- Sí, pero ellos lo conocen mejor, podrían ayudarnos a solucionarlo o pensar como decírselo a Potter

- Y si Potter no está molesto por lo que le dijo Pansy? Si está molesto porque Draco le mintió y oculto cosas? Porque Draco abandonó sus deseos sin decirle ni consultarle nada y se siente traicionado. Él se enojo mucho cuando supo que el viejo come caramelos le ocultaba cosas. Tal vez se siente traicionado por Draco

- Tienen razón, hablare con Granger y Weasley aprovechando que soy prefecta. No soporto ver a Draco así y mucho menos que me odie porque Potter no le habla

* * *

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis primeros lectores ^^ (soy tan feliz) **Moon-9215, Lun Black; himeko sohma y Maru-Potter-Cullen-18**, cualquier cosa solo díganmelo… se aceptan jalones de oreja ^^ gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA**_: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados

* * *

**Los planes de los amigos**

- Granger necesito hablar contigo

- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Parkinson

- Es sobre Draco y Potter

- Tú que sabes sobre Harry?

- Por eso necesito hablar contigo y Weasley, tal vez puedan ayudarme a solucionar algo que yo cause

- Muy bien Parkinson, te esperaré en la estatua del caballero, mañana a las 10 pm, llega un minuto tarde y olvídate de buscarnos nuevamente

En la sala común de Gryffindor

- … De que hablas Hermy?

- De Harry, de Malfoy, de Parkinson

- No me digas que son un trío?... No voy a poder superar eso, apenas y puedo entender que a Harry le guste el hurón cómo para que ahora me digas que también…

- … No seas idiota Ron. Parkinson me dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros sobre Malfoy y Harry, parece que ella sabe algo que nosotros no

- Dónde y cuándo?... no me mires así Hermy, si es por Harry estoy dispuesto a tragarme a todo Slytherin si es necesario

- Pensé que te alegrarías que Harry ya no quiera nada más con Malfoy?

- Sí, yo sería más feliz, pero Malfoy hizo sonreír a Harry, logró lo imposible para nosotros, no puedo olvidar eso y si tengo que aceptar al hurón como su pareja, más les vale hacerme padrino de la boda.

* * *

Si, lo admito me perdí, pero serán recompensados… este capítulo es muy cortito, lo sé, pero el siguiente será doble! , así como también les aviso que ya se acerca el final de la historia, solo falta las correcciones pertinentes y antes de navidad tendrán la historia completa, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto, MUCHISISIMAS gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTA**_: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados.

Este doble capitulo está dedicado a **_Moon-9215, himeko sohma, Maru-Potter-Cullen-18, Lun Black, arianaDW, svisanve,_** _Mydilema, _****por esperar tan pacientemente, y hacerme tan feliz ^_^, casi muerdo a mi hermana de tanta felicidad

* * *

**Primero de octubre**

Sexto piso: la estatua del caballero – 10 pm

- Muy bien Parkinson, ¿qué sabes sobre Harry y Malfoy?

- Primero deben prometerme ayudarme para solucionar este lio. Necesito solucionarlo

- Habla primero Parkinson, ¿por qué Harry no quiere hablar de Malfoy?

- Yo le envié una nota a Potter para hablar con él, cuando nos encontramos le pregunte qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por Draco, porque él ha sacrificado mucho por Potter

- Eso es ridículo Parkinson, Harry también ha hecho mucho por Malfoy, incluso termino en la enfermería por protegerlo

- Yo… no sabía … pero parece que Potter tampoco sabe lo que hace Draco

- Cómo? A qué te refieres con eso?

- Pues eso, Draco quería estudiar medicina en una universidad muggle y hasta obtuvo una beca

- Espera, espera, Malfoy le dijo a Harry que no aprobó, estuvo estudiando con Harry y Hermy un mes completo. ¿Por qué mentiría?

- Pero él aprobó!, Draco nos dijo que Potter quería viajar, recorrer el mundo, escapar de la fama y por eso dejaría la universidad y se iría con él. Draco estudio y trabajo tanto, tan duro, aun sin familia, sin dinero, sin poder ni apoyo, tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño…

- … Sabía que Malfoy había aprobado, sabia todas las respuestas y es muy inteligente, le dije a Harry que había un error, que teníamos que…

- … si Potter lo sabía ¿por qué no apoyo a Draco?, por qué no dejo sus deseos y ayudo a…?

- … Malfoy no solo se sacrifico por Harry, también lo hizo por ustedes, así que no creo justo que lo juzgues sin saber nada, además ¿dónde está él? Si quieren nuestra ayuda, él tiene que hablar conmigo y si me convence, yo personalmente me asegurare que Harry hable con Malfoy aunque tenga que amarrarlo para que arreglen las cosas

- Y sí, tú tienes mucha parte de la culpa en que Harry y Malfoy no se hablen así que tendrás que hacer meritos Parkinson. En especial porque no tienes la menor idea sobre Harry

- La verdad, no es que nos agrade Malfoy sino que saco a Harry de la depresión cuando no podíamos hacer nada más que verlo hundirse y estamos muy agradecidos con él por eso

Sexto piso: Esquina derecha del pasillo de la estatua del caballero – 10 pm

- Potter no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas?

- Zabini… Nott, me asustaron, pensé que era un profesor

- Todos están en la fiesta del comedor

- Bien, ahora cállense y déjenme oír

- A quién?... Pansy, Weasley y Granger? … qué pasa aquí?

- Shhh, nos van a descubrir

Así Harry, Blaise y Theo escucharon la conversación, ocultos tras la sombras

- Potter? Potter? Potter no llores, si Draco se entera que te hicimos llorar nos mata… shhhh shhhh… no llores, por favor …

- (…_le dije a Harry que había un error_…)

- Draco… el me dijo que no pudo pasar… por eso yo… así que lo hacía, por mi?... yo no me di cuenta… no quiero…

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, Draco es un cabezota, por favor no llores – Blaise abrazo a Harry intentando calmarlo y apaciguar su llanto – tranquilo Potter, todo se arreglará

- Yo lo siento… soy un tonto, he estado causándole problemas todos… yo necesito pensar un poco, Nott, dime ¿es cierto que Draco aprobó su examen y lo negó por mi?

- Draco nos dijo que tú querías huir de la fama y todo eso y él no quería dejarte solo, si que decidió dejarlo, nosotros pensamos que te lo dijo, que te dijo que iba a ir contigo, pero supusimos que tú sabías que había aprobado, Pansy estaba furiosa…

- (…_Pansy?_...)

- Gracias, yo necesito pensar un poco, permiso

- Potter, Potter no te vayas, espera… y ahora qué hacemos Theo?

- Ir tras Potter, vamos!

* * *

pasar al siguiente ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTA**_: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados.

* * *

Sexto piso: desde el lado izquierdo de la estatua del caballero – 10:25 pm aprox.

- Pansy?... Merlín, no puedo dejarte sola un momento y ya estas metiéndote otra vez… Weasley, Granger

- Solo estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, que solucione lo que arruine… cómo me encontraste?

- Malfoy, Parkinson nos contaba porque Harry está triste y necesito hablar seriamente contigo… sígueme – Ron intercambio miradas con Hermione para tranquilizarla y salió en la misma dirección de la que vino Draco, siguiéndolo iba Malfoy en silencio hasta desaparecer de su vista

- Muy bien quedamos tu y yo Granger ¿y ahora?

- Bueno creo que deberíamos buscar alguna forma para que Harry y Malfoy se vean y puedan hablar, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape

- Eso parece una emboscada, pensé que eran sus amigos

- Harry en un cabeza dura, a veces lo mejor es empujarlo y que él haga el resto, además nunca lo haríamos si fuera un engaño o desconfiáramos de Malfoy – y con esas palabras reino el silencio entre ambas por un largo tiempo, Hermione no tenía nada que decir y Pansy no quería volver meter la pata, después de todo el último comentario le reveló que ellos confiaban en Draco. Se quedaron esperando hasta que dieron las 11 pm

- Granger, ¿Dónde está Weasley y Draco?

- Ya es algo tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir antes que la fiesta termine

- No, yo no me muevo hasta que Draco regrese de donde sea que Weasley se lo habrá llevado!

- No seas tonta Parkinson, Ron y Malfoy no van a volver, para estas alturas deben estar golpeándose o matándose a base de maldiciones en algún aula desocupada que ni nosotras como prefectos podríamos acceder, y más te vale dejar que esos dos ajusten cuentas SO-LOS y díselo también a Nott y Zabini…

- Pansy… Potter huyó

- Cómo que huyó?... Theo de qué hablas? Potter se fue de Hogwarts?

- No! Potter huyó después de escucharte hablar con sus amigos, rompió a llorar cuando escucho lo de la beca y cuando Draco apareció se fue, fuimos darle alcance pero desapareció ¿Dónde están Draco y Weasley?, buenas noches Granger

- Como le decía a Parkinson, Ron y Malfoy deben estar limando asperezas y si Harry oyó nuestra conversación, tal vez Malfoy tenga alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Harry sin necesidad de obligarlos

- Pero salió huyendo Granger, además ¿qué hacia escuchando NUESTRA CONVERSACION?

- Tranquilízate Pansy, creo que Granger puede responderte eso

- Supongo que lo mismo que Zabini y Nott, escuchar a ocultas, miren nos metimos en tantos líos que para Harry es común vagar por los pasillos, escuchar a ocultas…

- Pero nosotros fuimos tras de él y no pudimos encontrarlo o verlo después que doblo la primera esquina

- Si Harry no quiere ser encontrado no podrán encontrarlo, tiene los recursos suficientes para desaparecer de Hogwarts si así lo quiere, esta escuela es como su casa de juegos

- Es qué no estás preocupada? SALIO HUYENDO DESPUES DE LLORAR Y NO VAS A BUSCARLO?

- No tienes por qué gritar Parkinson… y no, no pienso intentar buscar, inútilmente, a Harry, porque si Harry no quiere ser encontrado ni toda la MALDITA ORDEN podrá hallarlo, tengo años desperdiciados tratando de perseguir a Harry y aprendí que es inútil, ahora incluso podría estar vagando dentro del bosque perdido, en la sala de Slytherin, incluso en la cámara secreta o detrás nuestro, así que háganme caso y lárguense a su dormitorio antes que algún profesor nos encuentre; y no pienso hacerte las cosas fáciles Parkinson porque gracias a ti Harry ha dejado de hablarnos, buenas noches

* * *

Para compensarles el tiempo desaparecida… aquí dos capítulos de esta historia, y les aviso que solo falta uno más, pero por ser el último es más largo… así que espero que les guste y no olviden comentarlo, que ustedes son quienes tienen el veredicto final y deciden si la historia es buena o no… GRACIAS ¡!


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTA**_: esta historia tiene relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género por favor no leas más. Los personajes solo le pertenece a su creador, yo solo los tome prestados.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo, Wow!, no pensé que serian tantos cuando empecé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de terminarla, aunque me dije que si subo una historia debo hacerme responsable de terminarla, aunque pasen años.

* * *

Séptimo piso: un aula vacía y en desuso – 11 pm aprox

- Bien Weasley ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Cómo nos encontraste tan rápido?

- Harry me dio una copia de su mapa para que lo pueda encontrar siempre, pero ahora no puedo, no aparece en él

- Harry te dio su mapa?… en serio iba en serio… dime Malfoy ¿qué sientes por Harry?

- … Bromeas?… desde que era un niño yo solo quería ser su amigo, por eso luche tanto, cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba me volví loco, solo con ver su sonrisa todo se volvía brillante, yo solo quería verlo feliz, por eso le mentí. Yo… Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de él…

- … eso es cierto o solo lo usas para tu seguridad?

- Ni te atrevas a sugerir que…

- **_Desmaius_**, **_levicorpus_** – Ron dejo inconsciente a Draco, lo cubrió con la capa que había tomada prestada a ocultas de Harry, miro la copia del mapa en su mano y lo trasportó hasta los dormitorios de chicos de Gryffindor, lo deposito en la cama de Harry y le quitó su varita, con un **_accio_** saco los pijamas de todos y aseguró la puerta por fuera, nadie podría salir de ahí; dejó todo listo para cuando Harry regresara. Dormir una noche en la sala común no sería problema, todos los chicos habían acordado proteger Harry.

.

Dormitorios de Gryffindor

Harry entro a su habitación alrededor de las 3am, había caminado por horas, sin rumbo fijo, su mente parecía una masa sin forma al principio, pero había logrado aclarar algunos puntos, uno de ellos era que tena que darle a Draco la oportunidad de explicarse, estaba tan cansado que lo solucionaría mañana, llego hasta su cama dispuesto a tirarse en ella sin quitarse la ropa pero un bulto impidió su cometido, si era Ron lo sacaría a punta de varita, destapo la colcha furioso, pero cuando encontró a Draco inconsciente sobre ella, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ¿despertarlo?¿huir? tenia tanto sueño que se tumbo a su lado y quedo dormido.

- **_Enérvate_**…

- … dónde?... Harry?... Weasley me mató?

- Ron? Claro que no (seguro te dejo inconsciente para traerte aquí)

- Harry, ya no me odias?... puedo explicarte todo…

- Todavía estoy molesto contigo, pero voy a darte una oportunidad, última oportunidad… si aceptas mis condiciones: primero quiero saber porque me mentiste, después de tanto tiempo estudiando para la universidad, incluso obtuviste una beca; segundo, luego de hoy no vamos a volver a hablar de este tema nunca, lo solucionemos o no; tercero, vamos a retroceder a antes de ser novios, porque parece que no confías lo suficiente en mi; cuarto, vas a presentarme a esos amigos tuyos; y por último, vas a hacer jurar Parkinson que no vuelva a meter de chismosa y si tiene algo que decir que me diga las cosas directo y de frente, con las cartas sobre la mesa y siempre se informe antes de hablar. Ahora dime Draco, ¿por qué me mentiste?

- Tú dijiste que querías viajar, huir de la fama de ser Harry Potter, yo pensé que si me quedaba en la universidad ya no te vería más, saldría de tu vida, sabía que si te lo decía serias capaz de quedarte, pero no serias feliz, estarías atrapado conmigo, y empezarías a odiarme y yo me odiaría también por atraparte, pero no sería capaz de dejarte ir, porque no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero perderte.

- Si, dije que quería huir del mundo mágico, no de mis amigos, tampoco dije que tenía que viajar todo el tiempo sin rumbo, sé que cuando dije eso, aún éramos amigos y la idea inicial era irme de trotamundos pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes hubiéramos pensado en alternativas, sabes, yo también estuve pensando en ti y la universidad, porque… – Harry miro su baúl y suspiro, se acerco a éste y saco unos folletos que le entregó a Draco – estuve buscando universidades alternativas para que te presentes, incluso había preparado hojas de vida para enviar las solicitudes, no eran tan prestigiosas como la que tú querías entrar pero eran buenas y todavía estaban vigentes

- No entiendo, porqué tienes folletos para la carrera de medicina? Harry?

- Yo también me odiaría si me siguieras y abandonaras tus sueños Draco, además siempre es bueno tener un medico cerca cuando eres Harry Potter… yo estaba pensando que podías estudiar duro en época de estudio pero en vacaciones podríamos viajar, a lo muggle en lugares cercanos a nuestro hogar y a los lugares lejanos con ayuda de la magia y, no tendrías porque ejercer inmediatamente, te podrías tomar un año sabático y así completar mi deseo, y no tenemos que recorrer el mundo en un año o dos, podemos tomárnoslo con calma, podríamos hacerlo por varios años, además así no tendríamos que repetir lugar de vacaciones nunca y mientras tú estudiaras, yo podría estar pensando a que dedicarme o estudiar, sin presiones, yo tampoco quería separarme de ti

- ¿nuestro hogar? Harry, tu quieres que vivamos juntos?

- Yo… yo… bueno, yo… si, pensé que podríamos buscar un departamento o casa cerca al campus no es obligatorio que vivas ahí, yo correría con los gastos y tal vez pueda poner un negocio o algo así, aunque tú tendrías que ayudarme con lo contable, soy un negado para el dinero

- Merlín, perdóname Harry, por no confiar en ti, yo debí decírtelo desde un principio

- Te perdono Draco…

- … Harry me darías en honor de ser mi novio, yo soy un cabezotas, a veces egoísta y presumido, presuntuoso y suelo menospreciar a los demás, mas por costumbre que por que lo crea, mi padre era mortífago, pero mi madre era la persona más maravillosa, yo era capaz de hacer lo que sea que ella me pidiera, aún cuando no me lo pidiera, la quería con todo mi corazón, la quiero con todas mis fuerzas y por eso cometí muchos errores en el pasado que no se pueden cambiar, pero soy una serpiente y como tal aprendo rápido de mis equivocaciones y te juro que no tenia malas intenciones, ni trataba de ocultarte información por tu bien, solo que pensé que no tenía más opciones que seguirte y dejar mis sueños o cumplir mis sueños y perderte, solo quise evitarte el dolor de mi decisión

- Tendrás que hacer muchos meritos

- Prometo recompensártelo y hare todos los meritos que sean necesarios

- Acepto, Draco, te amo… ahora preséntame a esos amigos tuyos tan entrometidos

- Si, vamos, pero no son más que los tuyos

- Mis amigos son buenos amigos

- Así? Si son tan buenos por qué conversaban con Parkinson a ocultas sobre nosotros, y planeaban encerrarnos, y Weasley me desmayo para traerme a ocultas a tú cuarto?

- Draco, Ron lo planeo todo, con ayuda de Hermy organizaron toda esta charada para que nos reconciliemos, después que Parkinson contactó con ellos, se pusieron de acuerdo para que solucionemos este problema, dejaron que yo oyera la hora y lugar donde se encontrarían, sacaron mi capa, sin mi permiso y murmuraban bajo en la sala común para que yo los espiara, Ron debió suponer que Nott y Zabini también intentarían escuchar, a ti no te llego alguna señal para que los busques? Él no sabía del mapa así que tal vez te dejo una pista, distrajeron a Parkinson y dejaron que yo oyera toda la explicación, o tal vez ellos pensaban buscarte después hablar con ella y tú te les adelantaste, contemplaron que escaparía hasta aclarar mi mente y si los conozco bien ahora mismo todos deben estar durmiendo en la sala común o intentando escuchar tras la puerta, yo pienso que ambos. No te sorprendas tanto Draco, Ron es el mejor estratega que conozco y estoy seguro que si juegan ajedrez mágico podrían quedarse horas y horas intentando acabarse mutuamente. Vamos Draco tengo hambre

- Potter tus amigos son Slytherin disfrazados de Gryffindor igual que tú? o ésta es la forma que tienen los leones para solucionar los problemas?

- Por eso somos el trío dorado, Harry Potter tiene la magia, Hermione Granger el conocimiento y Ron Weasley la estrategia, sin ellos yo no habría podido derrotar nunca a Voldemort, ellos son los marionetistas que mueves los hilos desde las sombras

- Y yo siempre pensé que era Dumbledore

- Jajaja! Si te contara Draco, si tú supieras jajajaja

FIN

.

* * *

Estoy pensando seriamente en incluir un bonus … gracias **_Moon-9215, himeko sohma, Maru-Potter-Cullen-18, Lun Black, arianaDW, svisanve,_** _Mydilema,y__** Renesmee Black Cullen1096,**_gracias a todos los seguidores jejeje … dependiendo de sus respuesta subiré el bonus o no, les advierto que será subidito de tono … felices fiestas … y pásenla bien … ^^

**psd**: sus comentarios seran mi guia para la proxima historia, asi que no duden en hacer criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS

_**tanda publicitaria**_: muy pronto subire un FF de Gundam Wing ^^


End file.
